Communications network architectures have experienced significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, and data management for their respective online communities. Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to be matched to other end users, or matched to scenarios in which they stand to benefit (e.g., job searches, person-finding services, real estate searches, online dating, etc.).
In the case of an online dating service, for example, an end user will typically be prompted to specify a variety of preferences to be used in matching the end user with other end users. In some cases, end users may desire to have their identity, address, or other personal information kept anonymous when interacting in an online environment. The ability to schedule, control, initiate, and facilitate communication sessions with a plurality of end users, while maintaining each user's respective anonymity, offers a significant challenge to network operators, administrators, service providers, and device manufacturers alike.